


Inazuma Eleven | Ōmagatoki

by ChibbyPanda



Series: The Twisted Tale of Fate and Anomalies [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibbyPanda/pseuds/ChibbyPanda
Summary: ❝ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪꜱ ᴀ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜʏ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴꜱ ʜɪᴅᴇ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏᴜʀ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴀʟᴀᴍɪᴛʏ. ɪᴛ ɪꜱ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴ ʀᴇᴠᴇᴀʟꜱ ɪᴛꜱᴇʟꜰ-ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ.❞For as long as he can remember, Nise Takashi pretends to be an ordinary boy with a childlike wonder. Wearing a mask of smiles, no one knows what's beneath the surface nor are aware that they are just spectators absorbed by his act.In his eyes, the world and its ideals are fiction. It's a white canvas splattered in specks of black. The game called Soccer is the perfect symbol. A representation of victory and camaraderie, yet hiding a shadow of defeat and corruption. For years society has been constantly continuing their boring narrative of ideals and sentiments-denying the darkness they have inside.The Despair lurking inside their hearts.But sooner or later, the world shall soon experience the one thing they never knew they crave for. It will fester and infect everything it touches. The world shall crave its dreadful sensation, and drown underneath its horrid powers.For this he will do whatever it takes. He doesn't care who he has to sacrifice. Despair shall reign victorious. And he will go through it all with a smile.Someone's life will fall apart.





	1. ᑎOTEᔕ ᖴᖇOᗰ TᕼE ᐯOIᗪ # 1 | ᑕOᑌᑎTEᖇᑕᒪOᑕKᗯIᔕE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Inazuma Eleven fanfiction that's not from The Secrets of Liocott Island series (which I still need to finish somehow) and it's also the first one that centers around an original character. 
> 
> In other words, I'm kind of new in this kind of territory. I'm experimenting a lot in this story from writing style, to language, to even re-reading the books in my shelves and rewatching the show for inspiration. I'm used to writing in the eyes of canon characters, so the idea of writing a fanfiction through the eyes of someone else while at the same time maintaining the vibes that makes Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven while at the same time make a story that gives a good reason for my character to exist despite the already huge cast and tight plot takes time to adjust. Regardless, it was fun and I understand why there are so many OC-centric stories in Wattpad. In a way, it's refreshing. It makes me dive more into canon lore and think "what if".
> 
> Oh yeah, the series name for this Inazuma Eleven universe will be called The Twisted Tale of Fate and Anomalies. Why is it called that? The answer will reveal itself overtime. So if you read my stories and see that title in the hashtag, it means that they are in the same canon or universe. I'll also arrange the Inazuma Eleven universes in my reading list so that it will be easier to find.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. (=^･ω･^=)

There once was a man   
who relived the same day   
over and over again.

Every word. Every action.  
Every face. Every routine.

He watched them all happen   
in their expected times   
in their expected places   
in their expected states.

Day after day.   
Night after night.

No matter what he did, his fate stayed the same.

Not even death could part him from it.

He would always find himself   
in the same time   
in the same place   
in the same state.

The world just spun   
round and round.

Nothing was lost.  
Nothing was gained.  
Nothing mattered.

All he knew was that the next day   
he had to start all over again.


	2. Episode 1 | The Happy-Go-Lucky Soccer Cyborg

Nise Takashi walks around the park, immersing himself in his surroundings. He can feel the cool breeze and hear the happy chirps of the birds. The smell of flowers and morning dew are wonderful. He looks up and sees a beautiful clear blue sky.

"Amazing..."

The sun shines through his dark purple hair. His royal blue eyes sparkle, and his smile grows even wider with joy. The scenery is as wonderful as always.

He then brings out his camera.

_Click. Click. Click._ In almost an instant, Takashi is popping up from place to place. It's almost as if he's teleporting, shooting photos like shooting his targets. Plants. Animals. People. Every moment. Every second of movement. No one can escape the camera's lens.

About a million shots later, he stops and looks at the results. He smiles brightly and says:

"Thank goodness. They turned out great."

"Oh? Is that you, Takashi-kun?"

"Hm?" The boy turns and sees an old woman slowly walking towards him with a cane at hand. Beaming in delight, he comes to her.

"Good morning, Yanagisawa-san."

She looks up to him. Her round cheeks grow rounder as she smiles.

"Good morning. I knew it was you the moment I saw that camera."

The boy laughs. He looks at the flowers.

"The scenery is so beautiful that I just can't help myself! Isn't it amazing that even though Japan is becoming more innovative, they still took the time to look deep into their roots and create something beautiful?"

"I guess it really can't be helped," Yanagisawa says, laughing tenderly. "This has been my favorite place ever since I was a little girl. I especially love the flowers that bloomed here. Is it alright if I see one of the photos you took?"

Hearing this, Takashi beams happily. "Sure, why not?"

He kneels so that he can face her properly. He then opens his camera, looking through his photo collection.

"It's got to be around here somewhere...ah! Here it is!"

Yanagisawa readjusts her red-framed glasses as she takes a better look. The camera's screen reveals a picture of an orange butterfly with spot-like patterns landing on a flower.

"Ahh. What a beautiful butterfly. It's as if I'm seeing the same thing. Are you sure photography is just a hobby? You could make a living out of this, you know?"

Takashi's face flushes into a shade of pink. He fidgets his fingers nervously.

"It's not much really. It's the butterfly and flower that did all the work. All I did was take a picture."

She laughs. "Aww. You're so modest. Such a sweet boy."

His face becomes as red as a tomato until steam comes out his head.

"Oh, look at the time. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Takashi quickly recovers and looks at his watch.

"It's that late?" He was so distracted by the scenery that he almost forgot about school. He must go now to not miss the train.

"I have to go now, Yanagisawa-san. Thank you very much for your compliment. It means a lot to me."

She lets out a small laugh. "I should be thanking you: for taking that lovely photo. Take care!"

"I will."

After that, he does a sprint for school.

* * *

****After several minutes in the subway train, Takashi finally makes it to school. He steps inside the gate, along with the other monochromatic students.

Rows of large satellites line up the sides of the campus, leading to the large glass building. In front of the building is the school's insignia presented via hologram. The holographic gears turn as it reveals the name of the school: Mikage Sennou.

Mikage Sennou is known to be the most advance school in Tokyo, a fraction of Japan's innovative prowess. Integrating the finest technology to the curriculum, along with the most accurate data available, the school creates services that brings out the best in its students and staff.

"Ahh I made it," he says.

"Yo Takashi!"

He feels a pat on his shoulder as he looks behind him. The tall figure's silhouette starts to become clearer. A tan complexion from staying under the sun, brown short hair, and dark eyes.

"Oh Hirashima-san! Good morning!" Takashi says.

Hirashima combs through his hair awkwardly.

"I told you before. You can just call me Yuri."

The other boy chuckles. "Oh right."

The two boys continue to walk together.

"Say, were you at the park again this morning?" Hirashima asks.

"Hm? How did you know?" He stares at him. "To be able to read my mind...are you by any chance a _satori_?"

"Um no. There are leaves and flower petals all over your head."

"R-Really?" Takashi's hands reach his hair until he picks up a leaf. He chuckles embarrassingly. "I didn't notice."

"_Geez_. You're hopeless." Hirashima starts removing the leaves on Takashi's purple hair. "You should pay more attention."

"You're a lifesaver."

"Of course I am."

"_Meow_~__.__"

"Anyway, pay attention the next time you—Takashi?"

Hirashima stops and realize that his friend is not following him. He then looks behind and sees Takashi suddenly in a completely different spot.

"Uh Takashi, what are you..." His eyes widen in horror. _Oh no._

At one of the school gardens is an orange feline laying on the grass in a comfortable position. Takashi is sitting right next to it, his eyes sparkling with longing.

_Such a precious cat._ He thought.

His eyes are sparkling more and more, entranced by it.

"Takashi! Stay away!" Hirashima screams out.

The other boy doesn't listen. Slowly his hand reaches out for it. What's so wrong with what he's doing? He just wants to feel its soft fur, look straight into its feline eyes, hear its—

_ Scratch! _

The cat pounces on the boy, with its claws unleashed. The sound and feeling of its claws contacting his skin. The smell of blood. The sight of red.

This is the end of him.

"TAKASHI!"

Hirashima rushes to the scene. He leaps to the pair and joins the chaos. Screaming and hissing follow as he struggles to end this.

"COME. ON. LET. GO."

Finally, after three minutes of blood spilled, he finally grabs the cat away from the boy's face. The cat dangles on Hirashima's hand hissing angrily, trying to scratch him.

"Hoy! Give it a rest cat." He then starts rubbing the cat's head. It seems to work as it purrs in satisfaction.

Hirashima grins. "That's much better. Run along now."

He lets go if the cat and watches it walk away.

"The cat's gone now," the boy sighs in relief. "Hey Takashi, are you okay—"

"So fluffy~"

"H-Huh!?" The other boy couldn't believe what he's just seeing.

Takashi is sitting on the grass, in the form of a chibi. Despite the numerous scratches and blood on his face, he's wearing a very blissful expression while being surrounded by sparkles and flowers. He faces his concerned classmate, still smiling in a dazed state.

"Ahh good morning Hirashima-san." He says blissfully.

This is _not_ the reaction of someone who just got attacked by a cat!

Hirashima is exasperated in disbelief.

"_Good morning?!_ Y__ou were attacked by a cat just a few seconds ago! And you still have the time to say _good morning _again?!"

...

...

...

"__Kyaa~ __That cat was so adorable! It's as if it's calling to me." Did Takashi just ignore his question? "Awww if only I can hold it for just a little longer..."

"No man. The cat will definitely rip your face off if that happens." Hirashima says with a deadpanned expression. He picks up Takashi's chibi form and starts walking.

"Hm? Where are we going?" Takashi asks innocently.

"Where do you think? To the Infirmary. We have to patch up those scratches."

The other boy blinks.

"Oh."

* * *

The two boys walk across the corridor filled with glass-walled classrooms. One is sighing under his breath, the other is skipping happily still remembering those wonderful moments he had with the cat...even though his face is almost covered in bandages.

"Ahh that was an adorable cat," Takashi says cheerfully.

"Don't forget how you got all those bandages in the first place. And thanks to you we are late for first period." Hirashima says.

Takashi becomes a sad chibi. "I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Why are you doing this to yourself? You know that cats hate you, and yet you always give them the reason to attack you."

"Because cats are cute." Takashi answers briefly, as if it's an obvious question.

"Seriously?!" Hirashima exclaims.

"Yup!" Takashi's aura sparkles. "It's just like how you love baseball so much!"

A tick mark appears on the other boy's forehead.

"Don't put my sport along with your obsession with cats! _Ugh_."

Hirashima massages his temples. "Look man, it doesn't matter how much you like cats. You need to have some self-control."

"But it's so hard!" Takashi puffs his cheeks. "It's like asking Tokiko to stop torturing her crippled husband despite loving him so much. That's how intense my passion for cats are!"

"_The Caterpillar_? That's an extreme comparison, don't you think?" Hirashima asks, sweatdropping.

Takashi blinks.

"Perhaps you're right. It was a good read though."

Eventually, they make it to their classroom Class 2-B. The door automatically opens for them.

"Though you should be more careful from now on. You don't want to get hurt before the Football Frontier Preliminaries start, right?"

"Right!"

"Why am I not believing you?"

"_Ahem_.__"

That cold voice freezes them on their tracks. Their heads mechanically look up to see the situation they are in. Their classmates are on their seats with books at hand. Their homeroom teacher is writing on the blackboard. Her dark eyes stare them down.

"I see that both of you decide to finally attend my class."

Hirashima gulps.

"G-Good morning Yoshizawa-sensei."

"Good morning Yoshizawa-sensei!"

Yoshizawa-sensei stares them down with blank eyes, as if seeing through their soul. She picks up her tablet and starts tapping it. She places strands of her dark hair behind her ear, looking at it nonchalant.

"Either way, everyone's here. Nise."

"Yes?" Takashi asks curiously.

The homeroom teacher readjusts her glasses.

"What happened to your face?" She asks bluntly.

"I was petting a cat," he says.

"That makes it the third time this week. Please refrain yourself from your impulses."

Takashi scratches at the back of his head, chuckling. "Right."

"Hirashima."

"Y-Yes?"

"Keep an eye on him so that you'll be here on time."

"Yes sensei."

"Get back to your seats."

The two boys take their seats.

"Naegi, continue reading the passage." Yoshizawa-sensei says.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

The students open their text books as they listen to one their classmate recite the passage. Takashi silently reads the passage, listening along with them. He pays attention to every word, every action. And yet, his mind can't help but wander.

A monochromatic classroom... Solid color silhouettes... Plain shapeless masks...

Read. Recite. Rinse. Repeat.

_ How boring. _

* * *

The school bell rings to signal the end of the day. Everyone is leaving so that they can prepare for their club activities. Takashi and Hirashima heads for their respective venues. They are already fully changed into their club uniforms; the former wearing the gray soccer club uniform while the latter wearing the gray baseball club uniform.

"Mmm...ah! I thought school will never end." Hirashima says, stretching his arms in relief. He then sighs. "Yoshizawa-sensei's clearly mad at us for being late. She even required us to write a narrative essay due this Monday."

"Yup! It's going to be so much fun!" Takashi says, his aura filled with so much enthusiasm.

"You seem excited," Hirashima sweatdrops.

Takashi smiles. "I am! Oh yeah..."

He opens his bag and brings out a lunch box. He gives it to Hirashima.

"What's this?" He asks. He opens it and reveals perfectly shaped _onigiri_.

"Here's some curry-filled _onigiri_for practice! I made it during Home Economics class earlier. Consider this as an apology for making us late." Takashi says cheerfully.

"Oh thanks!" Hirashima puts it in his bag. "You don't have to do that."

"It's no problem." Takashi reveals more lunch boxes, smiling brightly. "I even made more for the baseball team if they want some!"

"You're something, you know that?" Hirashima chuckles.

"Just out of curiosity, how's the Baseball team doing?" Takashi asks.

"Training as usual. You?"

"We're just getting ready for the preliminaries."

"Oh yeah. There's going to be a match next week. Yousai Junior High, right?"

"Yup! That's them. I am so excited!" Takashi's eyes are sparkling with enthusiasm. "Yousai is making a name for themselves these days. They are known for their amazing offensive skills. To think we get to play against them in the first round of the prelims...it's going to be so cool!"

Hirashima laughs. The two boys continue walking underneath the blue sky.

"Say, has the team already decided the line-up for the match?" Hirashima asks.

"Hm? Oh, not yet. Coach would probably announce it later after practice."

"I see." Hirashima looks at the sky. "You'll be in."

"Hm? What made you so sure?" Takashi asks curiously.

"Because I know so! I can feel it in my gut!"

The other boy looks at him thoughtfully. He then stops. Hirashima notices.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

_ Click. _

A bright flash suddenly appears on Hirashima's face. His eyes blinking in confusion.

"H-Huh?"

"Yay~ It turned out great." Takashi suddenly becomes a chibi looking at his camera.

"What's this all of a sudden?!" Hirashima asks, becoming even more confused.

"I'm sorry, Hirashima-san. I just couldn't help myself."

"Can't help yourself of what?"

Takashi turns back to normal.

"I can't help but try to capture the expression you made." He clutches his camera.

"Moments are fleeting, you know? When it's gone, it won't come back. Your eyes just now are brimming with so much passion and confidence. It's wonderful. Very wonderful... It's nice to have someone look at you that way, you know?"

The boy's expression softens into a gentle one, his eyes looking far off and thoughtful.

"Takashi..." Hirashima is in a loss of words. This in itself is a rare sight to behold.

"Kitty!"

"H-Huh?"

The sound of hissing and scratching follows. A gray cat is seen attacking Takashi's still blissful face. Hirashima's eyes widen in horror.

"What in the world!?"

* * *

"You got to be kidding me."

Hirashima continues to pant as the cat sleeps lazily on a tree branch.

"You look exhausted," Takashi points out innocently. "Are you okay?"

"_Yes_, I'm okay." He answers, his grin ever growing tighter.

Takashi then looks up at the tree where the cat is, becoming a chibi. "It climbed so high up. I wonder if I should—"

"Don't you dare move from your spot!" Hirashima is exasperated.

"Hey!"

Takashi and Hirashima turn to see another person walking towards them. He's wearing a baseball cap underneath his red hair, holding a metal baseball bat. Takashi smiles cheerfully.

"Mabuchi-senpai!"

"Yo Haruto!" Hirashima says as he goes to him. They do a fist bump.

"__'__Sup guys?" Mabuchi says coolly. He turns to Hirashima. "What took you so long? Baseball practice is about to start."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," Hirashima says. "See you tomorrow, Takashi!"

"See you tomorrow."

After watching the two of them leave, Takashi stretches his arms up high.

"Okay then. Time to do my best! Wish me luck, Kitty-san!"

The sound of hissing follows as Takashi continues his way to the soccer club. 

* * *

About northeast from the main school building is the Mikage Sennou Soccer Facility-a giant dome surrounded by small fields of satellite dishes. It is built specifically for the Soccer Club to use, designed to enhance the players' abilities. After all, the Soccer Club is one of the major highlights of the school.

Takashi skips through the hallway as he makes it to the Strategy Room.

"Hello everyone!" He greets with a bright smile.

There are no reactions from the other team members. They are just talking amongst themselves. Takashi hums happily to his seat. He faces his seatmate.

"Hi Fujimaru-san!"

"You're late for one minute and thirty seconds. We have rules for a reason." Fujimaru remarks without looking at him. "Your face is covered in bandages."

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'm sorry for being late," Takashi answers with a chuckle. "I saw this very adorable cat on my way to the facility. Kyaa~ You should've seen him."

"Being distracted easily doesn't make a competent player."

Takashi scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Is everyone here?"

A strong voice resonates, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. They all turn to face him. A tall boy with a strong build. Spikes of bluish hair on top of his head. The captain, Sugimori Takeshi.

With just a glance, he confirms that everyone's present. "Good. Then we can begin."

* * *

At a first glance, the Soccer Simulation Program looks like an ordinary soccer field with neon lights hanging above it. However, there's more to it than meets the eye. Connected to a unique and powerful computer system, the program simulates precise soccer conditions based on the data of other teams.

Takashi attaches the Nerve Gear on his temples and several regions of his head. One of Mikage Sennou's inventions, the Nerve Gear is a product of Virtual Reality at its finest. It connects directly to the user's brain and transmits data regarding the opponent and provides accurate predictions on what they're going to do. Putting on the green visor, he can see that the data regarding Yousai is being transferred.

After that, everyone gets into position. Takashi stands on his spot in the midfield as he looks at all his teammates. They all have those serious, yet confident faces.

"I guess they are already practicing their battle face." He smiles brightly. "I better practice it too!"

"Coach, we are ready for the simulation." The Captain says through his communicator.

A robotic female voice resonates through the field.

**Yousai Junior High Simulation**

**ACTIVATED**

Hologram players of the Yousai Soccer Team appear in the field with their likeness. The program even duplicated the probable line-up the team would use in the match.

The whistle blows with Mikage Sennou starting the kick off.

* * *

What follows is a blur. The ball is passed around at an alarming rate, with everyone's moving swiftly. As the Captain continues to give the team commands, the Yousai holograms barely get a chance to even counter-attack. Each time they grab the ball, they would be immediately intercepted with little to no effort. The holograms never get to confront the captain.

Shimozuru Arata is already running to the goal. The opposing defenders attempt to put his pursuit on halt. However, it's not what they get. Shimozuru's visor glows as he scans the players before him. And in a matter of seconds, he moves passed them.

He kicks the ball upwards, then jumps and presses his feet against the ground. Heat begins to grow underneath his soles as smoke starts to come out. With enough force, he launches himself into the air like a rocket. He flies towards the ball and gives it a strong kick.

"Patriot Shoot!"

The ball glows a bright orange and swiftly moves towards the goal with smoke following its trail. The holographic goalkeeper moves to this right to catch it, but the shoot is too fast. It barely touched his fingertips before it hits the net.

Takashi watches the scene, his face in complete awe.

"Wow... Shimozuru-san is amazing as ever."

"Takashi, stop daydreaming and stay in position." Fujimaru says.

"Yes..." Takashi sighs sadly.

And so, the practice match continues. Everyone's in top condition. Goal after goal, Mikage widens the gap.

Takashi is now in possession of the ball as he runs across the field. According to the captain's latest order _Formation Alpha 9_, he needs to pass it to Yamagishi.

"Okay then, here I go-hm?"

Suddenly, one of the holograms heads towards him with a sliding tackle. Immediately, his Nerve Gear scans the player.

"Based on the timing of that sliding tackle, I think the best course of action would be..."

He moves the ball backwards using the sole, and then directs the ball towards his right side. The hologram misses the ball.

"Alright!" He says cheerfully. "Now I just need to pass the ball and...This looks bad."

Five holograms suddenly surround him. They look huge and strongly build, like tall boulders ready to crush him like a stick. He recognizes this tactic from the database. It's designed to pressure the victim, and then crush them with their brute strength.

"What a better way to use so much power than in a small space." Takashi chimes at himself. His eyes scan through his situation. By the looks of it, they possess incredibly strong bodies and power. There's no way he could just take them on directly. If he does, especially in a real match, he would be crushed to the bone.

With that in mind, he brings the ball close to his body and starts defending it. With those big bodies, it's more likely that their speed is compromised. So, the best course of action would be to use speed to evade them as much as possible until an opening appears.

Easier said than done. Within a matter of seconds, the holograms begin to put more pressure into their plays.

"What to do, I wonder." He observes his current situation. In this small space, Yousai could perform high-powered plays. It's only a matter of time before they steal the ball, assuming they won't crush him first. Direct attacks won't do, so what are the other alternatives does he have?

"It looks like I have to use it." Takashi is on position when his visor beeps.

**WARNING**

**Probability of Success**

**『44.44%』**

He smiles childishly.

"Well, it's not like I have better options."

Unless he's as physically strong as Inada or Sangou, or even Captain Sugimori the chances of him escaping is quite slim. Either way it doesn't matter.

Takashi takes a deep breath. "Here it goes."

He spins the ball and it hovers in mid-air. The black and white patterns of the ball begin to flicker alternately.

"The Lottery!"

The ball stops flickering and a zero appears in the middle. It drops to the ground as if it never left.

Takashi becomes a chibi. "Huh. I guess it's not in a mood today."

_Bang!_ The holograms collide with Takashi, dropping him to the ground. One of them then steals the ball.

"Owowow..." He winces. "Wow. Even their rough plays are reproduced. Amazing."

The hologram starts to run towards the goal. This is not supposed to be the outcome of their strategy. This sudden change put the team's defenses off guard and as a result the hologram breaks through. It is now faced to face with the Captain. Though it seems that Sugimori is unfazed by this development.

The hologram then stomps the ball deep into the ground and the ball violently moves underground until it comes out completely covered in lava.

"Lava Burst!"

Sugimori just looks at the shoot. His hands glow a blue light and moves his arms in an open motion. As if his body is expanding energy, a blue field is created.

"Shoot Pocket!"

The lava ball hits the force field, only to lose power and land on the goalkeeper's palms.

The whistle blows. The holograms freeze.

**The match has ended.**

**Please save all simulation data.**

The score is five to zero in favor of Mikage. The overall results are satisfactory. As protocol, the players line themselves up into a straight line.

"That was fun!" Takashi says cheerfully.

The others look at him coldly.

"Hm? Have I said something wrong?"

"Fun?" Yamagishi says. "_Fun_won't help you win. Consider that the next time you messed up."

Takashi chuckles awkwardly. "Now that I think about, you got a point there. I'm sorry."

A holographic screen appears above them. White text digitally forms into the screen.

**Victory『97%』Probability**

The text disappears. One after another, the profile pictures of players begin to appear. Takashi looks up in anticipation.

_This is it._He thought.

The coach finally decided on the final line-up for the match next week. Based on the latest data, the program will reveal the necessary measures to take. That would be formation, tactics, and players.

Results are everything to Mikage Sennou. The soccer team is no exception. It's only natural that they would only utilize the best. Power and technique are no doubt important factors to success, but there's one key element that this institution values the most:

_Information_.

The common saying "Knowledge is power" rings truth. Without it, even the most skilled of individuals would inevitably fail. By knowing the opponent, one can adjust their plans accordingly to make the odds lean to their favor. Mikage takes pride on this through their soccer simulation program. With almost limitless amounts of data and information at their disposal, they can predict and control their outcome with virtually no effort. And as of now, it's providing very satisfying results.

Takashi's eyes scan across the screen, searching for his name.

"It's got to be around here somewhere..."

_And yet deep in heart, you knew that it would never happen._

* * *

"And so, I am back on the bench."

Takashi is inside one of Mikage Sennou's storage rooms. He brings out a cloth from the pocket of his white frilly apron and starts wiping the soccer balls.

"Of course, I wasn't surprised. My mistakes on the field were not only elementary, but it messed with the formation. I even attempted to use my hissatsu despite its low success rate. In retrospect, it's the right choice to not put me in. The others chosen are far more skilled. Captain Sugimori and Shimozuru-san for instance are incredible no questions asked. Though it still kind of hurts. Have you ever felt this feeling of rejection?"

"No. I never felt that feeling you speak of."

Hearing this, Takashi becomes a frozen chibi.

"That's just cold." He turns to normal. "Then again, it does make sense... _Sigh_. __Now I understand how Sisyphus felt. No matter how hard I pushed that boulder, it'll never reached to the top."

He leans on one of the soccer balls sighing.

Fujimaru just looks at him with unfazed eyes. Despite his expressionless gaze, it's clear that he's not interested in listening to his teammate's plights. He's only here because he's returning some equipment.

"Oh yeah! Congratulations for being selected!"

"I don't see why it's worth noting," he says frankly.

"Really? I think it's worth celebrating. You get the chance to play against incredible players. It's much more fun playing in the match than watching it, you know?"

Fujimari cocks his head. "Then let me ask you this: how's 'fun' have anything to do with the team's objectives?"

"Hm?" Takashi tilts his head. "Well, it technically has nothing to do with the team's objectives, but-"

"_Exactly_."

Takashi could have sworn that Fujimaru's voice dropped an octave when he said that. Despite his neutral expression, his eyes express strong feelings of irritation. His body feels stiff, his heart is racing. He knows that it's a sign that he might have said something wrong.

"I still find it quite strange that we joined the club at the same time. It's been a year, and yet you never learn. Mikage Sennou is a school that expects results. It doesn't need useless things like 'fun' or 'passion'. What matters is whether or not the students are able to provide an output. This club is no exception. Unless you want to stay as a reserve player for the rest of your stay here, I suggest you change your way of thinking. It's long overdue."

Takashi momentarily looks at him, mentally analyzing the words that he said.

"I see."

Fujimaru's right. Results are everything. How he feels about it doesn't matter. The most logical course of action would be to conform with the team's standards.

_Though it wouldn't be fun if I just do that, would it?_

He tosses the last ball he cleaned into a basket.

"All done!" His blue eyes are sparkling, marveled by the glowing soccer balls.

"I did a very good job if I do say so myself. Now then! On to preparing the meals."

He brings out his notebook and starts scribbling notes on a fast pace. It's as if he's in his own little world. _Onigiris_ and curry bowls start dancing inside his head.

"It has to be easy for the stomach, while at the same time fulfilling. I need to keep in mind their food allergies and preferences as well. Maybe some salmon bits mixed with greens, nuts and beans could work. Or maybe some skinless chicken and vegetables. A light rice bowl meal could also work as well. I could also make drinks as well. It might be hot there. What do you think, Fujimaru-sa-where did he go?"

Without him realizing, he's alone in the storage room.

"I guess he left."

He smiles brightly. "Anyway, let's see what else I need to do. Hmm... Compile the newly saved data, do inventory, arrange that interview with the School Publishing, check all the Nerve Gear, submit that report..."

The list goes on and on.

* * *

"And that's the progress the team made in today's training, Toyama-kantoku."

Takashi just finished presenting the current data to Coach Toyama. Though it's quite hard to tell if he's paying attention considering how his head is facing his laptop. Regardless, Takashi seems to enjoy reporting the presentation. Various charts surround the room as the boy interacts with them to display certain information.

"I even arranged the food that's going to be served for next week's match. It's going to be both healthy and delicious! It's amazing. The team improved so much. Where this is going, Mikage will be able to stand a chance against Yousai Junior High."

"_Stand a chance_?"

Takashi stops there. The coach is looking at him. His eyes may be covered by that large circular device, but his mouth clearly shows gritted teeth. He asks again, this time with venom spat in every word.

"Are you saying that there's a chance that Mikage might lose?"

The atmosphere suddenly darkens. The coach's aura seems to be glowing a burning flame. A flame lit by anger...and _fear_. It can't be helped, for Takashi knows where this fear is referring to.

Takashi tilts his head. "Hm? No, of course not. I was only expressing my confidence that there's no shadow of a doubt that Mikage will win the first round of preliminaries next week."

There's only a moment of silence. His words seem to work as the atmosphere lightens up. Coach Toyama's aura dissipates before he looks back into his laptop again.

"Use your words carefully," he finally says under his raspy breath. "Standing a chance is the least of Mikage's concerns. Success is always expected here. You of all people should know this. If we say things that imply the possibility of failure, the school's credibility will be compromised. Especially in the eyes of him."

That's right. There are only two things the coach is worried about: the school's reputation and that man.

"I'm sorry for saying something foolish. I should have chosen my words wisely," Takashi says.

"It's not much of a surprise. If there's nothing else, you may leave."

"Of course. Excuse me." After a quick bow, Takashi leaves the office.

As the door closed, the coach glanced up for a quick moment.

"Incomprehensible," he mutters.

His monitor reveals data of the team's performance. The Nerve Gear records the brainwaves of its user and translates it into data. The results show that everyone's brainwaves are in perfect sync. This is a clear sign that their program is working.

Except one.

Among the pictures of the expressionless players is a sore thumb; a purple haired boy smiling his brightest grin. His brainwaves don't match the others'. Not even the slightest.

* * *

Takashi exits the Mikage Sennou Soccer Facility. At this point, he's fully changed into an oversized black sweater. He skips along the path, his steps matching the rhythm of his fingers tapping his phone.

> Here is everything you need to know about the team. I hope you find it useful. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anytime!
> 
> P.S. In case you are interested, I even added extra facts about the school's history. You would never guess how fascinating it is.
> 
> (=^･ω･^=)

"Aaaand send!" He says as he listens to the phone's beep. "Ahh today was fun. The match is just around the corner. I'm so excited!"

_Buzz_.__

"Hm?" His phone vibrates in his hand as he sees the name of the contact. He beams.

"It's him. That is fast." He picks up. "Hello? Yes? That's right. I just send the data. It's really an interesting read. Like, do you know that the soccer club was disbanded for a long time until it reopened last year? Forty years. Forty long years. It's unbelievable. And you know? The team from forty years ago was-"

He stops for a moment. He seems to be listening to the other end. He lets out an embarrassed laugh.

"Right. You could just read the data to know yourself. It would be no point if I repeat everything on the phone. I'm such a chatter box. I'm sorry about that. Though I can't help but wonder. From what I researched, they don't seem like a complete team. For a while now they've been lacking members, and their skills are at best limited to the basics. It looks like they would disband on their own in a matter of time. Of all the schools so far, targeting this one seems unnecessary. Not that I'm questioning his decisions, of course."

Takashi stops at the middle of the path. He looks up and sees an orange sky. The blushing clouds. The vibrant orange by the horizon. His eyes glimmer with awe.

"Just out of curiosity, do you like sunsets?" He asks. He raises his free hand and does a camera gesture at the setting sun.

"I find them quite charming. The way the sun sets down a blaze of orange as it disappears for the night. It's breathtaking. It is especially beautiful when it transitions into twilight, as the bright passionate flame extinguishes into a cool, calm darkness. Just thinking about it makes me feel so happy inside. There's another reason why I love sunsets. It's what it represents."

He smiles.

"_The end_."

The last two words leave his lips in such a cold, dark tone. It's as if his voice dropped into a lower note. From his spot, he watches the passerby walk in their merry way. He smiles, though there's something unsettling about it. Especially with the way his eyes gleam.

"When you think about it, it makes a lot of sense." He continues. "Life is an inconsistent mess. The human heart, a fickle thing. One day we are happy, the next day we cry. One day we live, the next day we die. One day we do good, the next day we committed great evil. No matter how much light the sun gives, the world will eventually be touched by darkness. The end of light, the beginning of phantoms. Don't you find that wonderful?"

The words trail from his lips. He suddenly falls under a strange daze. His blue eyes are glassy, unfocused. He stands still, watching the world slow down. The monochromatic silhouettes walking by without a care in the world.

There's this strange feeling festering in the depths of his heart. Something is going to happen. Something _interesting_ is going to happen. That's right. He can feel it in his very being.

Soon... Very soon...

_Someone's life is going to fall apart._

He laughs lightheartedly.

"Here I go again. What's with me and getting lost in my thoughts? I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

And just like that, time resumes as if nothing happened. The boy scratches at the back of his head while wearing an embarrassed smile.

"Another assignment? Very well then. Thank you very much!"

With that, the caller hangs up. Takashi puts his phone in his pocket. He puffs his cheeks.

"It looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Kidou-san is working me to the bone. Then again, this is to be expected. Everything has a price after all."

_And you are willing to pay for it._

_"Meow~"_

A fluffy yellow cat suddenly appears on the path. Takashi instantly becomes a chibi.

"Kitty-!"

** **The Happy-Go-Lucky Cyborg | End** **


	3. ᑎOTEᔕ ᖴᖇOᗰ TᕼE ᐯOIᗪ # 2 | TᕼE ᗪEᐯIᒪ

The man continued with his monotonous life.

Day by day.

Night by night.

Nothing gained.

Nothing lost.

But then one night when he was returning home

he encountered a strange man.

A stranger in a dark cloak

his face covered with a fox mask.

Having heard every word

witnessed every action

seen every face

done every routine

the man never recalled this stranger.

Out of place.

Out of time.

An abnormality to his repeating world.

The masked stranger introduced himself as “The Devil”

a being outside and inside the bounds of reality.

He was mysterious.

He was charming.

He offered the man a proposition:

“I’m going to give you the one thing your heart desires

a wish you can never grant on our own

in exchange for something in return.”

The man was intrigued by the stranger’s proposal

but he didn’t want to simply believe in the promises of a stranger.

“And what is this ‘heart’s desire’ you speak of?”

For only the real devil can see through his heart.

Without much difficulty, the Devil answers:

“The desire to end this rewinding world.”

And he was right.

Those words resonated to him

like a magic spell

or a binding curse.

For the first time, the man felt his heart race.

He wanted it.

He _needed_ it.

“What is the price?”

_ **“A life.”** _


End file.
